Tenshi Shugosha
Tenshi Shugosha is from the Village Hidden in the Sins. She has two daughters, which names are Thalia and Luka. She is also one of the main protagonists from Naruto Revolution. Tenshi use to, and still does, have a life long crush on the man named Kinzey Warholic, and even though she openly knows this, she can't get over him. Originally she was emotionless, not knowing what feelings were, thus making her naive. After the group of shinobi attacked Nazo's tower, she asked him for training, which he trained her for three years. After this she saw him as a father figure, as she never really had parents that looked after her. She now has two children, Thalia Warholic, and Luka Warholic. Background She was born in Sunagakure. Her mom cared about her very much, however, her mom was killed by assassin's when Tenshi was only three. Her father loved doing experiments. He saw everything as a test subject (Besides Tenshi's mom). So once Tenshi's mom was gone there was no one to stop Tenshi's father from performing experiments on Tenshi. After the first experiment nothing drastically changed about Tenshi, but her father noticed what he had been doing to her. Snapping back to reality, he instantly stopped after that experiment, and decided to treat her like she was a deity. He saw her as a angel from that day forward, and he wanted to make the rest of the world see her that way as well. So he decided there was only one way how to make this happen, by preforming a experiment on her. After months of hard work he was able to fuse wings into Tenshi's back. She later learned how to control the size of the wings, to make them bigger or smaller. In the academy she was always teased about the wings, so she kept them hidden by making them very small. During her time in the Academy her father put a chain around her neck connecting to his arm. (The chain can go any distance and can even go through obstacles) This chain was put in place so if she were to die then the father would be transferred the cause of death instead, and Tenshi would live. Later in her years in the Academy, the same assassin's came back to eliminate the rest of her mothers clan, in which they stabbed Tenshi in the heart. She passed out and then after a few hours she got up, the chain was broken and the assassin's were all killed. There were two other jonin's there, so she assumed they did the job. Tenshi, with no other place to go went to the Kazekage which she stayed with for the remainder of her time during the Academy. Although before her last year in the Academy the Kazekage was murdered, she still stayed with the new Kazekage for the rest of the year until her graduation though, but she stayed out of her way, as she was just a kid herself around her age. She then graduated from the Academy and met her team, which consisted of the Kazekage, Kinzey, Kancurry, and herself. Appearance Tenshi has long pink hair with bright green eyes. She also has two pink feathered wings that are literally part of her body. When she was younger she had brown ends on the front of her hair, but it grew out as she got older. When she battles she wears a white battle suit that allows more flexability, although it also protects all the important places from where she could get seriously wounded from in battle. Personality She is kind and sweet if you talk to her. She is friendly to anyone she meets. Although during battle she can become bloodlusted, and although that happens rarly, she won't stop untill the battle ends if she does. Abilities, Weapons, and Jutsu Tenshi's chakra natures are wind, lightning, and fire. Her jutsu's are as follows: Chrysaor: A sword that is normally just a hilt. It can gain a blade, and can differ in shape or size by pouring chakra into the hilt. *'One Thousand Years of Death' A very simple technique with an over-dramatic name, One Thousand Years of Death is little more than inserting one's index and middle fingers (similar to the Tiger hand seal) into the opponent's rectum, causing constipation, pain and/or embarrassment. *'Kawarimi No Jutsu' This jutsu lets the user quickly switch places with another nearby object, such as a plant (normally a section of a log), an animal, or even another person within reach, the moment an attack hits. This creates an optical illusion, making the enemy think the attack was successful. *'Body Flicker Technique' This jutsu is a high-speed movement technique, allowing a ninja to move short to long distances at an almost untraceable speed. *'Shadow Shuriken Technique' It's a simple technique where two shuriken, like the Fuma Shuriken, are piled one onto another and thrown simultaneously. However, depending on the way it's used, it can prove its absolute efficiency. The trick is to somehow draw the enemy's attention towards the upper shuriken. Then, to deal with the path of the lower shuriken. If the enemy notices both shuriken, the technique ends up losing all of its efficiency. *'Crow Clone Technique' A technique that produces a clone by projecting one's own chakra towards dozens of "crows". Because it uses crows as a medium, it requires less chakra than the normal Shadow Clone Technique, while still being able to perform techniques. *'Summoning Jutsu' The Summoning Jutsu is a space-time ninjutsu that allows the summoner to transport animals or other things across long distances instantly. *'Flying Technique' The user sends chakra into her wings to soar through the air. *'Wind Style: Angelic Mode' The user spreads wind nature chakra threw their wings which turns the wings to a white/blue color. After the color of her wings changes, streams of chakra start to rap around the user, and during so her eyes turn red, her hair becomes unkempt, and she gains a halo above her head. This mode basically increases the users speed and physical strength by two fold. As well the user's jutsu's become amplified to a small extent (ex.higher distance she is able to fly, like say 14 ft instead of 12). *'Angelic Chakra Arrow' The user creates a arrow out of dense chakra which, if it makes contact, will explode. The explosion is strong enough to destroy a large sized boulder. Any human can survive this technique, although it does a fair amount of damage to the person who was hit by it or around the area (five meters) of where the attack hit. If the user is within five meters of where the jutsu lands then they too will get hit by the explosion. *'Angelic Shield' The user can summon a blue shield around themselves to protect from any C-Rank Jutsu's or below. B-Rank jutsu's will have less of an effect on the person using the shield, although the user using the shield will still get damaged. Finally, A-Rank jutsu's just shatter the shield completely without it lessening the effect of the attacking jutsu at all. The longer the shield is activated the more chakra it uses up, also it is able to repair itself but it can only repair itself five times in 12 hours, and can only preform the jutsu in Angelic Mode. *'Dance of the Shikigami' The user will turn her body and clothing into many sheets of paper. The user can control and reshape even parts of her body with sheets at will, making such forms as weapons for attack, butterflies for spying, paper airplanes for quick transport, or simply covering her enemy in sheets of paper, restricting and asphyxiating them. The user can also hide exploding tags amongst her papers to add a deadly surprise to her opponent. *'Paper Clone' By infusing her chakra into paper, she can shape the paper into a perfect replica of herself that she can control remotely. When the clone is hit or disperses, it merely collapses back into sheets of paper. *'Wind Style: Preassure Damage' A tornado-like mass is compressed until it has a very high density and is then released. The wind pressure is raised to its highest limit, and once the technique hits the target, the resulting blast sweeps everyone off their feet. If the technique is used by someone who has mastered wind nature transformation, the blast can hit a vast range, inflicting massive damage on both the target and their surroundings. *'Fire Style: Searing Migraine' The user fires a small fireball that erupts into a giant fire-storm after making contact with a surface, causing widespread destruction to the area. Since the flames travel along the ground, and cover such a wide area this is a difficult technique to evade. *'Lightning Style: False Darkness' The user emits lightning in the shape of a spear from its mouth, which then pierces the enemy. Its destructive power is great enough to even pierce through rock; meaning it has a high killing potential. The user can increase the number of spears to attack multiple enemies. This makes it nearly impossible to evade. *'Wind/Lightning Combination: Angelic Mode' The user spreads wind and lightning chakra threw their wings which turns the wings to a white/blue color. After the color of her wings changes, streams of chakra start to rap around the user, and during so her eyes turn red, her hair becomes unkempt, and she gains a halo above her head. This mode basically increases the users speed and physical strength by two fold. As well the strength of the user's jutsu's become amplified by double as well. *'Advanced Angelic Chakra Arrow' The user creates a arrow out of dense chakra which, if it makes contact, will explode. The explosion is strong enough to destroy a decently sized building. Only about fifty percent of shinobi can survive this technique. If the user is within fifteen meters of where the jutsu lands then they too will get hit by the explosion. *'Advanced Angelic Shield' The user can summon a blue shield around themselves to protect from any B-Rank Jutsu's or below. A-Rank offensive jutsu will break the shield, although the user will not get damaged from the oncoming attack. Finally, S-Rank offensive jutsu just shatter the shield completely with the user getting half of the original damage. The longer the shield is activated the more chakra it uses up, also it is able to repair itself but it can only repair itself ten times in 24 hours, and can only preform the jutsu in Angelic Mode. *'Lightning Armour' By wrapping her body in a layer of lightning chakra, the user can electrically stimulate her nervous system and speed up her neural synapses to react faster to danger and push her physical prowess to the absolute limit, allowing her to gain tremendous raw speed and monstrous power. *'Lariat' The user charges at his opponent, striking them with a Lariat move, which can be coated in chakra. *'Guillotine Drop' After covering himself in their Lightning Release Armour, the userjumps into the air and performs a downward kick on his opponent. *'Fire Style: Hand Blast' The user creates a dark flame on their hands. Afterwords the user can shoot it off and control where it goes. The fire explodes on impact and creates extreme damage to what ever is hit. *'Lightning Style: Ten Hit Combo' The jutsu consists of few punches to the foe until striking the foe into the air with a lightning release infused uppercut then jumping above the foe with amazing speed and punching away at the foe until finally striking the foe down into the ground with Lightning Release infused blow to the stomach. *'Double Attack' This unique ability allows Tenshi to swallow enemy attacks and fire them back with a more powerful force exceeding that of the original hit. Although there are some limitations, for one the attack has to be chakra based and it has to be a projectile that is not connected to anything. Second it has to be an element that Tenshi already has. If she tries to absorb a different element the attack would explode inside her body. *'Lance of the Lightning' Tenshi creates a javelin-like weapon using her chakra. She can use this weapon as a projectile or as a physical weapon. When thrown, it produces an incredibly-destructive explosion on impact. When used in hand to hand combat she can either disintegrate material upon impact, use it to cut. *'Sage Mode' Sage Mode is the result of using natural energy along with a ninja's normal chakra in perfect balance to drastically empower a ninja's abilities. *'Paper Person of God Technique' By useing a massive amount of paper sheets, the user can split the surface underneath them in half, opening up a huge abyss under the opponent's feet, causing them to fall into the chasm. To make the attack even more fatal, the user can mix in her normal paper with exploding tags to prevent the opponent from retaliating. Naruto Revolution Freud's Competition Arc The first mission they went on was to go to Freud's mansion. At their first stop they went to a hotel, where Tenshi and Kinzey got to know each other a bit better. Later Kancurry tried to imprese Tenshi, but emotionless like she was, didn't understand what he was trying to do. It was during this time that Tenshi learned how to use her wings to fly. After reaching Freud's place all of the genin's across the nations were involved in a tournament, which she was able to make to the Semi-Finals, until after they were interrupted by a invasion by the nations. Soon, to go stop the threat the nations were afraid of she was killed, just simply killed. However after the battle subsided she was brought back to life, and then once they returned home she lived a normal shinobi life. Chunin Exam Arc Soon after she was enrolled in the Chunin Exams. After passing the first round easily she met Taiyou, and Takashi at the center, which was the safe haven. Although after a battle with Takashi she ended up kissing Taiyou, which was her first kiss. After the rest of the genin arrived it went to the finals. She battled a few people, and then eventually made her way to the Semi-Finals against Hideki. After a long and tough battle she barley lost, making Hideki go into the final rounds with Kinzey. However before their match could start the Akatsuki invaded, destroying the place, and taking the Hachibi from Kinzey. They quickly left, leaving everyone in distress. Post Time Skip Adventures Three years later Tenshi found Kinzey, trying to leave the village, after not seeing him for those three years. After much convincing he eventually accepted to stay the day and went around to where ever she wanted to go. Eventually they ran into Takashi, which had been sent out on a mission to go hunt down Taiyou, since she had left the village. After they heard the fact they decided to battle Takashi, in which Alis joined in, as it would be unfair for a two verses one match. After a long battle it concluded as a tie and Kinzey decided to call it for a day, and said he wasn't leaving. Invasion of Nazo's Tower Arc Soon after a message could be seen in the sky, asking all the ninja of the world to listen, as the man that was speaking would destroy the nations if the Kage's didn't attend this meeting. Tenshi didn't really think much of it until after a squad was developed, which she was a part of. They marched to Nazo's tower, and invaded, batteling giant beasts along the way. Eventually the group made it to Nazo, but found themselves overpowered. However eventually their leader was able to do a number on him, which made him transform. The horrendous battle continued as the tower was destroyed to pieces, and half the fire country was laid down to waste. However after a series of attacks on Nazo, Tenshi mangaed the finished blow, sealing him in a shield and using one of her arrows on him. Post Nazo Tower Arc and Pre Second Time Skip After Nazo revealed to be fine he accepted their terms and gave them information on the Akatsuki. After everyone left Tenshi stayed there, asking if he could train her. He accepted and he took her into his palace in the sky, which is where she obtained her summoning, Latias and Latios. She trained with them, and also descovered her emotions. Post Second Time Skip Adventures Finally after years of Nazo's harsh training she crash landed back on the land, where she met Takashi once again, and batteled him. She walked to Konoha afterwords, as Nazo said that's where Kinzey should be, but to her surprise she saw Edie, someone that was part of the team that batteled Nazo about three years prior. After batteling her Kinzey stepped in, stopping them, not wanting to see them get hurt. They then went to a cafe, where Edie's feelings for Kinzey became aparent. Tenshi tried to outdo her by kissing Kinzey, but it only seemed to make Kinzey mad, and he rampaged out. Tenshi and Edie chased after him, and when they found him he had slashed his own insides. Thalia wrapped him up with her wings as Edie healed him, and the leader of Akatsuki suddenly appeared and snatched Kinzey up, taking him away. However he did say to Tenshi: "It's ironic, how one of the women Kinzey has fallen in love with has wings. Reminds me of his mother." After they traced down the Akatsuki's base they infiltrated and located Kinzey. Kinzey and Edie, when they found each other, "appreaciated" each other, while Tenshi just stood around and watched. She told them they had to leave quick, and when they did, Edie decided to go back to Konoha and Tenshi and Kinzey to Sunagakure. It was then Tenshi decided to make the choice. She took her sword and tried to stab herself with it, due to knowing that Kinzey only wanted Edie, but Kinzey got in the way. Nazo summoned them to his palace, in which, he healed Kinzey, saying this would be the last thing he'd do for them. That night Tenshi surprised Kinzey by laying next to him in his bed only wearing undergaurments, trying out her last trump card to get him to be with her. However it still failed as in the morning Kinzey left the room and asked Nazo to bring him to Edie's. Tenshi just lay there and waited for nothing. After a few days Nazo told her that he could tell she was pregnant, but nothing would show for a few months. Knowing this she thought she may have a chance with Kinzey, but wasn't sure. Eventually she went to Edie's herself to go talk to Kinzey, only to find that a Akatsuki member was batteling him. After the battle she was taken to the hospital by Kinzey, and on the way she told Kinzey that she was pregnant. Kinzey claimed that he wanted to be there for her children, and she was happy, but he couldn't leave Edie. After being healed she went to Suna, where she decided to go look for Taiyou herself. After finding her she explained what had happened. Ever since Taiyou had hatted Kinzey, but Tenshi told her not to go after him. She decided she would move to Fuzengakure, Taiyou's village, after this upcomming war. Nations verses Akatsuki and Happy Endings Soon the nations went to war with the Akatsuki, leading to the nations victory. Tenshi then attended Taiyou's wedding as her bride's maid, and happy cheered her on. About eight to nine months after the wedding she gave birth to her two children, Thalia and Luka Warholic. Afterwords she lived as a normal Jonin in Fuzen. Naruto Revolution: Shinden New Beginnings Tenshi is happily helping her children out whenever they needed it, and going on many missions for the Village Hidden in the Sins. Category:Character